


Наблюдатели

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: наблюдение за Альбусом Дамблдором пошло немного не так, как они ожидали.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 9





	Наблюдатели

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Альбус и Трэверс учились в Хогвартсе вместе. Немного трэш.

## №1

Торквил Трэверс покинул Министерство Магии поздно, как обычно. Он привык задерживаться на работе и уходить из отдела последним, закрывая все двери и проверяя, чтобы никто из авроров не остался случайно здесь на ночь, задремав в кресле. Кабинеты стояли пустыми и полутемными, как и длинные коридоры с мягкими ковровыми дорожками, и только главный холл Министерства был освещен зеленым пламенем каминов для перемещения.

Сегодня Трэверс не свернул в ближайший камин, как бывало обычно, когда он уходил со службы прямо в родную гостиную. На этот раз он вышел на улицу магловского Лондона. Не то чтобы ему хотелось прогуляться — если быть честным, все события, происходящие в мире и в магической Британии, порядком выматывали главу Отдела магического правопорядка, а этим вечером он чувствовал вдобавок к обычной усталости еще и подступающую головную боль. Но у него была назначена встреча, на которую нельзя было не прийти. Поэтому Трэверс молча и размеренно шагал по мокрым после дождя улицам, только изредка освещенным тусклыми фонарями, и всматривался в вывески на домах, чтобы не пропустить название паба, указанное в записке без подписи и обратного адреса, которую доставила сегодня утром крупная летучая мышь.

День прошел тихо, как и прочие за последнюю неделю. Никаких происшествий, кроме мелочи вроде сломавшегося детектора темной магии или якобы проклятой садовой лейки, в которой на самом деле прятался выводок гномов.

Все это напоминало затишье перед бурей. Волшебники готовились к чему-то страшному, к магической войне. Эти боязливые перешептывания в коридорах Министерства только и вызывали, что скептическую усмешку на губах Трэверса. Он точно знал, что ему следует делать — он будет исполнять свой долг и защищать волшебников. И если возникнет такая необходимость — от них самих.

Наконец Трэверс увидел нужную ему вывеску и, отвлекшись от своих размышлений, нырнул в гостеприимно приоткрытую дверь. Огляделся, выискивая нужный столик.

Гриндельвальд сидел за барной стойкой, в самом дальнем углу, до которого бармен обычно добирался с неохотой.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Трэверс сухо и сел рядом, спиной ко всему помещению, на всякий случай надвигая шляпу на лицо сильнее, чтобы у посетителей не было шансов увидеть его лицо. Это вызвало понимающую усмешку Гриндельвальда.

— Добрый, мистер Трэверс, — ответил он. — Спасибо, что согласились на эту встречу, я понимаю, как это непросто в вашем положении.

— Ничего. — Трэверс коротко улыбнулся и почувствовал первые отголоски мигрени. — Это тоже часть моих обязанностей.

— Рад это слышать. — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, блеснув темным глазом.

Светлый, как уже успел заметить Трэверс, был холодным и почти неподвижным. Иногда хотелось спросить, как Гриндельвальд лишился этого глаза, но он каждый раз думал, что это вопрос интимный, что меньше всего хотелось узнавать что-то о прошлом Гриндельвальда. Не только по соображениям личного характера, но и для собственной же безопасности. Он всегда знал, что есть границы, за которые выходить не стоило, а иначе он не занял бы свой пост.

— Зачем вы вызвали меня? — спросил Трэверс.

— Проезжал мимо и решил узнать, как дела, — просто ответил Гриндельвальд. — Иногда хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить и выпить за Общее благо и тому подобное. К сожалению или к счастью, круг тех, с кем я мог бы выпить, весьма невелик.

Трэверс развел руками.

— Сегодня я пас, — ответил он.

— Ну, мы же совсем чуть-чуть, — сказал Гриндельвальд, но по его тону было ясно, что это было просто из вежливости.

— Не стоит. У меня и без этого болит голова, — ответил Трэверс и продолжил, заметив удивленно приподнятые брови собеседника: — Проклятие, не иначе. Не лечится никакими зельями, приходится пережидать.

— Позволите, я помогу? — предложил Гриндельвальд дружелюбно. — Просто так, мне несложно. Может быть, удастся с этим что-то сделать.

— Да, вы спец по проклятиям. — Трэверс все же не смог удержаться от колкости. — Надеюсь, для этого не нужно лезть в мои мысли, иначе я обойдусь без вашейпомощи.

— Бросьте, мистер Трэверс. — Гриндельвальд рассмеялся. — Я никогда и не думал подозревать вас в неверности нашему делу. Слишком высоко вы забрались и слишком больно будет упасть, если это раскроется. Нет, в вашу голову я не полезу. Позвольте только коснуться лба.

Трэверс уже пожалел о том, что сказал, но делать было нечего. Проще было уступить Гриндельвальду в этой мелочи, чем доказывать, почему ему не стоит помогать. Тем более попробовать хотелось — ему не улыбалось страдать от головной боли еще несколько следующих дней.

Он снял шляпу и наклонился вперед, чтобы Гриндельвальд смог дотянуться. Терпеливо прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение ладони ко лбу — он не любил, когда его трогают посторонние люди. Почувствовал леденящий холод, исходящий от руки, настолько сильный, что захотелось отодвинуться. Вряд ли Гриндельвальд хотел навредить ему таким изощренным способом. А затем холод исчез, и Гриндельвальд убрал руку.

— Может быть, не сразу почувствуете, но боль должна исчезнуть, — услышал он и поднял голову.

— Пока я не чувствую ничего, — проворчал он. — Но спасибо.

— Ну что, теперь вы согласитесь со мной выпить? — улыбнулся ему Гриндельвальд.

Трэверс усмехнулся.

— Вам непременно нужно говорить со мной, когда я не буду трезв?

— Не только вы, но и я. — Тот развел руками. — У меня есть дело к вам. Я мог бы сказать, что это дело личного характера, но я соврал бы — в первую очередь оно относится к нашей с вами цели.

Трэверс не знал, что ответить сразу, и поэтому, чтобы немного потянуть время, неторопливо надел шляпу, расправил аккуратно поля и выровнял узел галстука на шее. Что уж говорить, он тоже был не только главой Отдела магического правопорядка, но иногда и обычным человеком. Этот человек в настоящий момент испытывал любопытство и, как ни странно, не видел причины не удовлетворить его. Гриндельвальд был опасен, он отлично знал это всегда, но тем не менее он согласился на сотрудничество. Так к чему теперь останавливаться?

— Вы решились, мистер Трэверс? — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд.

— Да. Только не здесь. — Он осмотрелся. Конечно, здесь не было знакомых и волшебников вообще, но он предпочитал перестраховаться. — Мой дом мне нравится больше, как и мой алкоголь.

— Как пожелаете. — Гриндельвальд кивнул. — Пока я ждал вас, я нашел здесь отличный тихий закуток для аппарации.

## №2

Расположились в гостиной, поставив два кресла друг напротив друга и разлив огневиски по стаканам. Гриндельвальд не соврал — голова действительно перестала болеть. Теперь Трэверс чувствовал себя отлично. Что ни говори, а в глубине души, за всеми этими служебными масками следования букве закона, он оставался азартным человеком.

Сначала они оба пытались жульничать. Делали небольшие глотки, пытались испарить напиток при помощи магии, постоянно следили за стаканами друг друга. Гриндельвальду надоело быстрее.

— Все это только растягивает процесс во времени, а ночь не бесконечна, — сказал он, склонив голову и взглянув на Трэверса из-под бровей. — Меня это не заботит, а вот вам, господин глава Отдела магического правопорядка, завтра идти на службу с самого раннего утра. Пейте как человек, и я последую за вами.

Не прошло и часа, как они напились, и Гриндельвальд принялся травить байки об американском Министерстве и их аврорате, стараясь угодить Трэверсу и вспомнить как можно более нелепые факты, а их хватало.

— И вы представляете, Торквил, они казнят преступников прямо сразу, в своем же собственном подвале! И это называется оплотом морали и нравственности. Даже я стараюсь никого не убивать в своем замке без большой необходимости.

Трэверс усмехнулся и согласно кивнул.

— Мы вообще не применяем смертную казнь, — поделился он от души. — Нам не нужны палачи, у нас есть дементоры.

— Те еще твари. — Гриндельвальд поморщился. — Выпивают души из людей вместо нашего огневиски. Кстати о смертной казни. Что там с Криденсом?

— Мы отправили Гриммсона в Париж, но он знает, что Криденса трогать нельзя. Он будет ждать, когда вы дадите ему знать — очень хочет познакомиться лично.

— Гриммсон — очень хочет? — Гриндельвальд взорвался смехом, как будто Трэверс рассказал ему какую-то очень смешную шутку, и налил себе еще. — Я-то думал, он хочет только убивать. Мне полезно это, не буду притворяться лучше, чем я есть, но все же не думал, что и он имеет какие-то принципы и стремления.

Трэверс пожал плечами. Он тоже не думал, ну и что с того?

— Мы часто носим в душе те свойства, в которых нас никогда не заподозрят, — сказал он философски. — В общем-то никому и дела быть не должно до нашей души.

— В этом вы дьявольски правы. — Гриндельвальд налил себе и ему еще немного и поднял стакан, призывая выпить: — За наши души, до которых есть дело только нам!

Трэверс улыбнулся и выпил залпом, стараясь залить воспоминание о сверкающих в первых лучах весеннего солнца рыжих волосах. В Хогвартсе, когда он был еще учеником, он старался сдружиться со всеми перспективными студентами, но Альбусу Дамблдору он показался слишком приземленным и скучным, чтобы тот соизволил уделить ему внимание. Конечно, куда приземленнее и унылее, чем прыщавый Дож.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, а вы верите в то, что можно дружить с кем-то, кого считаешь хуже себя?

— Понятия не имею. — Тот пожал плечами. — Зато их можно затащить в постель.

Трэверс рассмеялся от того, насколько точно тот попал в цель.

— Нельзя. А может, и можно, но так делают не все.

— Ну и дурак тот, кто не хочет. Я надеюсь, это сейчас не относилось ко мне, — добавил Гриндельвальд, почему-то встревоженно. — Вы меня простите, Торквил, но есть в вас что-то отталкивающее, несексуальное…

Трэверс коротко и нервно хохотнул. Гриндельвальд точно напился в хлам, если сейчас говорит ему все это.

— Отложим тему, — сказал он. — Может, пора бы вам уже сказать, для чего мы сидим здесь и занимаемся всем этим?

И он очень выразительно покосился на почти опустошенную бутылку.

— Да, пора. — Гриндельвальд, словно спохватившись, поднялся и похлопал себя по карманам. — Мне нужно передать вам кое-что, одну безделушку, но вам она должна понравиться.

Трэверс, чувствуя головокружение и не желая вставать с кресла прямо сейчас, взмахнул волшебной палочкой и придвинул его ближе к Гриндельвальду. Тот вытащил из кармана полупрозрачную сферу, то ли из стекла, то ли из хрусталя, на первый взгляд и не отличишь.

— Здесь — небольшое воспоминание, — сказал он, положив сферу в центр ладони и демонстрируя ее Трэверсу со всех сторон. — Мое собственное, касается меня и моего старого друга, Альбуса Дамблдора. Я уверен, вы с ним знакомы, вы ведь даже учились в Хогвартсе вместе.

— Я старше его на два года, — сказал Трэверс. — Мы никогда не дружили и не были близки.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Гриндельвальд расхохотался. — С Альбусом было очень непросто подружиться. Он недоверчив.

— И что дальше? — спросил Трэверс, когда Гриндельвальд задумался, погрузившись в воспоминания, и пауза в разговоре стала затягиваться.

— Я оставлю вам эту сферу, посмотрите потом, когда я уйду. В воспоминании содержится косвенное доказательство того, что и Альбус Дамблдор — не настолько святой и безгрешный, как весь волшебный мир привык о нем думать. Для вас это означает, что над Дамблдором можно установить магический контроль. Например, заковать его в наручники, которые будут фиксировать каждое заклинание.

— Для чего все это? — спросил Трэверс и, неуверенно протянув руку, забрал сферу и засунул ее в карман брюк, поглубже.

Гриндельвальд снова упал в кресло и налил себе огневиски, почти целый стакан. Трэверс смотрел, как тот выпил легко, в несколько больших глотков, даже не поморщившись.

— Мне нужно знать все об Альбусе Дамблдоре. Он мой главный противник, и я хочу заранее получить как можно больше информации о нем и его нынешних привычках, чтобы потом, когда мы с ним все же столкнемся, он не застал меня врасплох. Как он действует волшебной палочкой, какие из привычных бытовых заклинаний предпочитает использовать невербально. Все его сильные и слабые стороны, все привычки и ритуалы, отточенные до автоматизма.

— Я понял, довольно, — сказал Трэверс.

— Простите, увлекся. — Гриндельвальд поджал губы. — Я только хотел сказать, что чем больше я буду знать, тем проще мне будет победить его. К тому же мне казалось, что и вы тоже недолюбливаете мистера Дамблдора?

— Он просто меня раздражает. — Трэверс усмехнулся натянуто, одним уголком рта. — Но вы правы, он представляет реальную и очень большую угрозу нашему делу.

Гриндельвальд согласно кивнул.

Они пообщались на отвлеченные темы еще немного, после чего Гриндельвальд аппарировал прямо из кресла напротив Трэверса, оставив его без собеседника. Это с его стороны было весьма кстати — не докучать излишне.

Пока Трэверс поднимался по лестнице в свою спальню, он размышлял, что же было первопричиной того, что он примкнул к Гриндельвальду: желание помочь магам в противостоянии с маглами или чувство острого раздражения к Альбуса Дамблдору, любителю всех этих маглов, а также многих убогих и обделенных силами и мозгами волшебников.

## №3

Попасть в Хогвартс всегда было мечтой. Когда Трэверс был ребенком, о Хогвартсе ему рассказывали сначала родители, показывая колдографии из выпускных школьных альбомов, потом старшие кузены, к которым они с семьей приезжали погостить летом. Потом настало и его время, и сам Торквил тоже наконец попал в Хогвартс, самую лучшую в мире школу волшебства. Распределяющая шляпа отправила его в Слизерин, куда обычно попадали дети самых древних и уважаемых магических родов. Он стал лучшим учеником, а затем и старостой, не только потому что ему нравились правила, которые необходимо соблюдать, но и потому, что другого пути для себя он не видел.

Попасть в Хогвартс взрослому волшебнику, пожалуй, тоже было мечтой, но уже из разряда несбыточных. Взрослых в Хогвартсе не ждали, и даже представителей Министерства магии, явившихся с официальным визитом к одному из профессоров, встретили неприветливо. Если точнее, то их не встречал никто, и Трэверсу с небольшим отрядом лучших авроров пришлось идти по мосту, а затем пересекать огромный школьный двор под пристальными взглядами всех собравшихся там учеников — они еще и перешептывались, хихикая и делая вид, что заняты своими делами.

— Почему не на занятиях? — спросил Трэверс строго у одного из учеников, который выбежал из главных дверей замка и чуть было не сбил его с ног.

— Так уже закончились! — широко улыбнулся мальчишка. — Только у профессора Дамблдора все еще открыт класс дуэлей, там толпа.

Трэверс кивнул, постаравшись удержать лицо и не выдать очередной вспышки раздражения. Конечно, вокруг великого Альбуса Дамблдора опять толпа обожателей, как же иначе. А он посматривает на каждого из своих подопечных снисходительно, свысока. А на тех, кто не считает его своим кумиром, великий Альбус Дамблдор не смотрит вообще.

Встреча прошла напряженно — впрочем, другого Трэверс и не ожидал. Он удивился бы, если бы Дамблдор по своей воле согласился сотрудничать с Министерством после того, как отверг уже десяток подобных предложений. А значит, дальнейшее развитие ситуации можно было разыграть как по нотам. Дамблдор был замечен в близкой связи с Гриндельвальдом в молодости, а теперь в открытую заявлял о том, что не собирается сражаться против самого страшного темного волшебника современности. Этих двух фактов хватило для того, чтобы сковать его запястья невидимыми, но хорошо ощутимыми наручниками контроля.

— Они не препятствуют никаким заклинаниям, — сухо сказал Трэверс, уже прощаясь с Дамблдором. — Вы вольны колдовать так, как вы к этому привыкли, и использовать любые заклинания. Просто стоит помнить, что Министерство хочет убедиться в том, что вы не творите в Хогвартсе ничего противозаконного, прикрываясь должностью профессора.

— Спасибо, мистер Трэверс. Я знаю, как работает контроль. — Дамблдор улыбнулся, так же, как и он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и держать лицо. Трэверсу это нравилось — лучше ненависть, чем взгляд как на пустое место. — Позвольте уточнить только одну вещь: кто будет просматривать отчеты о моих заклинаниях? Неужели тоже все Министерство магии?

Трэверс терпеть не мог этой снисходительной насмешки в голосе.

— Я лично займусь этим. Можете не волноваться, никто другой в Министерстве не узнает о ваших тайнах.

— Ну что же. — Дамблдор улыбнулся еще более довольно. — Тогда я буду крайне признателен, если эта информация не уйдет дальше вас. А сейчас простите, но я не могу больше поддерживать эту светскую беседу. У меня еще очень много дел, да и у главы Отдела магического правопорядка дел, должно быть, не меньше.

— Можете не провожать, — кивнул ему Трэверс, из последних сил натянув на лицо улыбку.

Дамблдор, безусловно, был прав — работа у Трэверса никогда не заканчивалась, и он всегда спешил исполнять свои обязанности, которых теперь, с появлением его второй, тайной жизни, стало еще больше. Но он предпочитал действовать по обстоятельствам, и если ему выпала возможность попасть сегодня на территорию Хогвартса, Трэверс решил воспользоваться ею.

Он отправил авроров, сопровождавших его во время визита к Дамблдору, обратно на рабочие места, а сам направился в сторону теплиц гербологии.

## №4

Торквил был уже третьекурсником, когда в Хогвартсе появился Альбус Дамблдор. Это был странный мальчишка, рыжий и очень худой, с тонким носом и длинными тонкими пальцами, которыми он цеплялся за волшебную палочку изо всех сил, как утопающий за соломинку. Сам Торквил в то время ни за что не выделил бы его из других первокурсников, которых Распределяющая шляпа отправила на другие факультеты, если бы сам Дамблдор не обратил на себя внимание всех вокруг.

Восходящая, мать его, звезда Хогвартса, всей магической Британии и всего волшебного мира.

Торквил тоже никогда не был в числе отстающих, ему отлично давались все предметы, он даже был способен решить некоторые сложные теоретические задачи по трансфигурации, но до Дамблдора ему было далеко.

Больше всего раздражало, что Дамблдор словно и не прикладывал никаких усилий — ни к практике по заклинаниям, ни к приготовлению зелий, ни к сложным задачам по нумерологии, ни к тому, чтобы понравиться профессорам. К радости Торквила, Дамблдор не дружил с другими студентами, кроме пары сокурсников. Его терпели в Гриффиндоре и недолюбливали на других факультетах.

В то время Торквил еще не мог точно сказать, какие чувства вызывает Дамблдор у него. С одной стороны, он искренне восхищался талантливым волшебником и хотел предложить ему свою помощь в учебе. Свою дружбу, свои симпатию и интерес. С другой стороны, Дамблдор всегда казался холодным и высокомерным, и своими выдающимися успехами он вызывал неприязнь и зависть.

Им удалось познакомиться лично только в конце года — третьего курса для Торквила и первого для Альбуса.

Это получилось неожиданно и неприятно, причем для них обоих. Торвилу сейчас, спустя не один десяток лет, казалось странным, наколько хорошо он запомнил ту случайную встречу за теплицами. Стоял теплый июньский вечер, в воздухе разливался стрекот кузнечиков , из Запретного леса доносилось пение уже пробудившихся ночных птиц.

Торквил возвращался в замок с поля для квиддича — он планировал на следующий год попасть в команду факультета в качестве вратаря и уже начинал продумывать стратегии защиты колец, — но вечер был настолько хорошим, что он решил пойти долгим путем и обогнуть теплицы, пройдя по опушке Запретного леса.

Как же он удивился, увидев у корней мощного дуба, растущего на опушке, того самого Альбуса Дамблдора, присевшего на корточки и что-то усердно выкапывающего. Сначала Торквил наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, а затем подошел ближе, специально громко шурша травой, чтобы Альбус его заметил.

Тот обернулся и тут же вскочил на ноги, пряча руки за спину, но Торквил и до этого успел заметить, что все пальцы были испачканы в земле. Мелькнула мысль: даже Альбус Дамблдор не мог пользоваться магией всегда и не пачкать рук. Эта мысль, злая, но доставляющая мрачное удовольствие, и привела Торквила к тому, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Альбуса, вместо того чтобы получить его симпатию и интерес.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.

Альбус поджал губы недовольно, как будто Торквил ему очень помешал, но все же ответил неохотно:

— Хочу выкопать растение и привезти его домой.

— Это запрещено правилами, — ответил Торквил, все еще стараясь сохранять дружелюбие. Он подошел и посмотрел, какое растение пытался выкопать Альбус — оказалось, в земле возле корней сидела довольно крупная мандрагора. — Наверное, подростком убежала из теплиц и забралась сюда. Во-первых, ее нужно поместить обратно к родственникам. А во-вторых, разве ты не знаешь, что нельзя вынимать мандрагору из земли без наушников? Ты оглох бы, если бы я не подошел. Мандрагор проходят только на втором курсе, ты все про них узнаешь в следующем году. А пока иди в замок, а я расскажу профессору о том, что мы нашли.

Альбус смотрел сначала в землю под своими ногами, затем перевел взгляд на него. У него были голубые глаза, которые в сумерках казались почти синими, и в них светилось непрошибаемое упрямство.

— Я прочитал в библиотеке три монографии про уход за мандрагорами, про их целебные свойства и про лекарства из них. Я заклею ее рот на пару дней, пока не доеду до дома, а там посажу на нашем участке. Я читал, что только живые мандрагоры способны исцелить самые страшные болезни.

— Болезни должны лечить колдомедики, — ответил Торквил. — А школьные растения должны оставаться на территории Хогвартса. Иди к себе в гостиную.

Альбус посмотрел на него со злостью, но все же развернулся и пошел по опушке в сторону замка. Торквил постоял на месте еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что тот не вернется, а затем пошел следом. Альбус, наверное, посчитал его глупым и злым старшекурсником. Может быть, у него дома кто-то действительно был серьезно болен. Но Торквил был уверен, что он прав — лечением должны заниматься профессиональные колдомедики, и даже если бы Альбус украл эту мандрагору для того, чтобы приготовить из нее целебное зелье, он не мог быть уверен в том, что оно поможет, а не сделает еще хуже.

Когда на следующий день Торквил показал профессору гербологии место, где еще вчера сидела сбежавшая мандрагора, то не увидел там ничего. Не было даже следов того, что здесь кто-то копал. Ровная земля, покрытая тонкой порослью травы. Первым порывом было заявиться с обыском в гостиную Гриффиндора и отыскать то, что Альбус Дамблдор так успешно попытался спрятать, но Торквил знал, что на это никто не пойдет.

Он только и мог, что сурово посмотреть на Альбуса, когда тот со своим чемоданом садился на Хогвартс-экспресс. Альбус сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

## №4

За прошедшие годы здесь ничего не изменилось. Теплицы оставались все такими же, как будто магия Хогвартса останавливала течение времени, хоть Трэверс и знал, что это совсем не так. Стоя рядом с тем самым дубом в свете теплых весенних лучей, он почти готов был ощутить дежавю. Он стоял так же и тогда, в конце седьмого курса, когда снова столкнулся здесь с Альбусом Дамблдором.

Альбус вышел из-за угла теплицы совершенно неожиданно. Судя по всему, Альбус и сам не ожидал встретить здесь кого-то еще, а особенно Торквила. Он кивнул в знак приветствия и собирался пройти мимо. И прошел бы, если бы Торквил не заметил, как мантия топорщится, будто Альбус несет что-то под мышкой. Что-то такое, что стоит прятать от посторонних глаз.

— Дамблдор, — позвал его Торквил.

Тот остановился и тяжело вздохнул, утомленно глядя на него поверх очков. Торквилу пришлось самому подходить ближе, потому что Альбус не торопился двигаться с места.

— Ты в своем репертуаре, — усмехнулся Торквил. — Почему только я ловлю тебя на мелких нарушениях правил, а все остальные считают тебя образцом нравственности?

— Я не знаю, чем меня считают и кто такие это остальные. И в данный момент я ничего не нарушаю.

Альбус к этому времени уже успел вытянуться, хоть и оставался таким же худым. Теперь он мог смотреть Торквилу в глаза с вызовом, даже не задирая подбородок. У него были впалые щеки, полупрозрачная розоватая кожа и те же самые яркие голубые глаза. Торквил поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся, и отвел взгляд от лица, покосившись на предмет, спрятанный под мантией.

— Тогда что ты хочешь пронести тайком в Хогвартс на этот раз?

— Это? — Альбус рассмеялся, но звучало натянуто. — Это всего лишь книга. Я уходил почитать из замка на свежем воздухе. Прекрасный вечер, не находишь, совсем не хотелось сидеть в замке.

Говоря это, Альбус распахнул мантию, демонстрируя Торквилу толстую книгу с обложкой из черной кожи. Он попытался прочитать название, но буквы были мелкими и темными, чтобы их можно было разглядеть так просто в спустившихся сумерках.

— И что это за книга, позволь поинтересоваться?

— А тебе не кажется, что ты уже почти не староста, чтобы так пристально интересоваться всем происходящим?

— Тем не менее я все еще староста. Ну, так что?

— Тебя не должно касаться, какие книги я беру в библиотеке и читаю в свободное время. — Альбус покачал головой и поправил очки, надвинув их на переносицу глубже указательным пальцем. Трэверс снова поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся, и разозлился на себя.

— Покажи книгу, — потребовал он и протянул руку.

— Не могу, к сожалению. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Наверное, тебе действительно везет — каждый раз, стоит мне только попытаться сделать хоть что-то, что идет вразрез с правилами, ты появляешься рядом и требуешь отчета. Но знаешь, что смешно? Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

— Это еще почему? — поинтересовался Торквил, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Потому что ты не сможешь отобрать книгу силой. Не советовал бы тебе связываться со мной и пытаться вызвать на дуэль.

Торквил скрипнул зубами. Да, он и сам не советовал бы себе драться на волшебной дуэли с Альбусом Дамблдором — он проиграет в любом случае. Альбус уже сейчас был лучшим в дуэльном клубе. Торквил усмехнулся.

— Не буду же я пытаться отобрать эту книгу силой, — сказал он.

— Не будешь, — кивнул Альбус. — Тогда я могу идти, Торквил?

Он не хотел отпускать Альбуса просто так, особенно теперь, когда он заканчивает Хогвартс и они больше не увидятся, в ближайшие несколько лет так точно. Или десяток лет — Торквил не сомневался, что с такими талантами Альбус точно не будет протирать штаны на мелких должностях в Министерстве, как это делают все прочие и как будет делать он сам.

— Ты можешь идти, — сказал он.

Альбус кивнул. Отвернулся, затем повернулся к нему снова, хотел добавить что-то , уже набрал воздуха. И передумал.

— Что? — крикнул Торквил.

Альбус ничего не ответил и коротко рассмеявшись, пошел прочь.

Сейчас, когда прошло несколько десятков лет и Трэверсу в руки попали доказательства того, что Альбусу нравились представители своего пола, он стоял под старым дубом и размышлял. Могло ли все сложиться иначе? Если бы Трэверс еще в школе не был собой и отнесся бы к мелким нарушениям Альбуса по-другому, мягче и лояльнее, мог он рассчитывать на хорошее отношение в ответ?

Наверняка мог.

Он покачал головой и направился к мосту, перейдя который аппарировал ко входу в Министерство.

## №5

Летучая мышь прилетела снова спустя две недели после того, как Трэверс надел на Альбуса Дамблдора наручники контроля.

«Как продвигается наблюдение за профессором? — прочитал он и чуть было не смял клочок пергамента. — Я хочу взглянуть на результаты, чтобы убедиться, что дело приносит пользу».

Трэверс нехорошо усмехнулся и написал на обратной стороне:

«Приходите вечером, адрес вы теперь знаете. Результаты удивительные».

Он свернул пергамент в трубочку и отдал летучей мыши, которая перехватила его зубами, чуть было не укусив Трэверса за пальцы . Он улыбнулся, отметил про себя эту мелочь и тут же выбросив из головы.

Гриндельвальду должно понравиться. Да и страдать от полученной информации в одиночку Трэверсу не улыбалось.

Он ушел из Министерства в обычное время, дождавшись, пока останется здесь один, чтобы прихватить с собой отчеты о наблюдениях. На этот раз он шагнул прямо в камин на первом этаже и сразу перенесся домой, в свою гостиную. Поставил два кресла друг напротив друга, между ними расположил журнальный столик с полной бутылкой огневиски, двумя стаканами и записями самопишущего пера, синхронизированного с наручниками Дамблдора.

Время от времени, когда Дамблдор начинал колдовать, перо взмывало в воздух и принималось строчить.

Сначала Трэверс думал, что оно обычно оживает вечерами, ближе к ночи, но потом он убедился, что время суток для Дамблдора не имеет значения.

Гриндельвальд появился спустя час, постучав в дверь, как вежливый гость. Впрочем, на большее его вежливости не хватило, и он влетел в дом. Трэверс едва успел отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы не быть снесенным этим ураганом.

— Ну что, мистер Трэверс, удивите меня поскорее! — воскликнул Гриндельвальд прямо с порога.

Трэверс кивком указал ему в сторону гостиной.

— Перо как раз записывает. Профессор Дамблдор сейчас колдует, и весьма активно. И горячо, — добавил он с коротким смешком.

Гриндельвальд вполоборота взглянул на него с недоумением, но Трэверс покачал головой и еще раз указал на гостиную, а затем направился туда первым и упал в кресло. Призвал стакан с огневиски, наколдовал в него побольше льда и приготовился смотреть.

— Смазка. Еще смазка. Увеличение члена. Еще… — Гриндельвальд закрыл рот и взглянул на Трэверса со злостью. — Что это?

— То, чем занимается Альбус Дамбллдор при помощи волшебной палочки, — ответил Трэверс, и ему доставило огромное удовольствие сохранить невозмутимый тон. — Я тоже был очень удивлен, увидев это в первый раз. Да и во второй тоже.

Гриндельвальд с раздражением откинул от себя листок, на котором продолжало танцевать, выписывая расшифровки заклинаний, самопишущее перо, и тоже сел.

— Вы ожидали увидеть что-то другое, — констатировал Трэверс. — Вы можете просмотреть отчеты. Дамблдор пользуется волшебной палочкой исключительно тогда, когда предается разврату в стенах Хогвартса.

— Так он даже не выходил? — спросил Гриндельвальд потерянно.

— Пару раз был в Хогсмиде, в «Кабаньей голове». Там тоже встречался с кем-то. Судя по записям, там присутствовало несколько человек. Это было в выходные и заняло уважаемого профессора на весь день.

Гриндельвальд нахмурился и потянулся к бумагам.

— Это какой-то бред, — сказал он сердито. — Должно быть разумное объяснение.

— Вы можете его придумать. Но для начала я бы советовал все же ознакомиться с записями, я настаиваю. Я не зря потратил время и силы, чтобы надеть эти наручники. Например, ознакомьтесь с записями от прошлой недели. Дамблдор варил зелье, затем совокуплялся со всем преподавательским составом по очереди. Перо не может идентифицировать личности тех, на кого были направлены заклинания, кроме самого колдующего. Чтобы его хватило, приходилось делать это несколько раз в день. Иногда — даже в кабинете.

— Мне нравится вот эта. — Гриндельвальд вытащил наугад один из листов. — Давайте посмотрим. Применялись заклинания…

Трэверс помнил этот листок. Дамблдор тогда превзошел самого себя. Сначала он применил Ступефай избирательно, чтобы его партнер не мог двинуться, но все чувствовал. Затем использовал мягкие путы, авторское усовершенствованное заклинание дьявольских силков, которое направил сначала на своего партнера, а потом и на себя.

— Если я верно трактую этот сухой отчет, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, — то эти подобия щупалец из растений сначала поимели второго во все доступные отверстия, затем к ним присоединился сам… — он сделал секундную паузу, замявшись, — профессор. Затем растения забрались и в его…

Он замолчал и снова углубился в чтение. Трэверсу показалось, что он прячется за листами, чтобы его лица не было видно. И пьет, постоянно прикладываясь к стакану.

Трэверсу не требовалось продолжения вслух. Он сам перечитывал этот отчет как минимум несколько раз, особенно то место, где Дамблдор приказал дьявольским силкам оплести его член, когда он входил в партнера, а затем направил один из отростков и в себя.

— Длительность заклинания — два с половиной часа. Бред какой-то… — Гриндельвальд отбросил листы в сторону, и они рассыпались по ковру. — Это что, ученики?

— Сомневаюсь. — Трэверс пожал плечами. — Дамблдор прекрасно знал о наблюдении, он не стал бы так подставлять себя и других.

— Тогда что это?

— Кажется, вы серьезно ошарашены. — Трэверс улыбнулся и подлил ему еще, а затем и себе. — Я могу вас понять. Сжечь листы?

— Да, пожалуй. — Гриндельвальд сжал кулак, кинул взгляд на рассыпавшиеся по полу бумаги, и они загорелись сами собой. — Наблюдение можно снять, если оно не приносит нужной мне информации.

— Я тоже так думаю, — отозвался Трэверс. — Пожалуй, это все. Мне нечем больше вас порадовать, и я хотел бы остаться один, если ко мне больше нет никаких дел.

— Никаких, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд и, растеряв все остатки вежливости, аппарировал прямо из кресла.

Трэверс усмехнулся и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, убрал с ковра черный пепел. Он предполагал, более того, был почти уверен, что Дамблдор подстроил все эти отчеты именно для того, чтобы сделать Трэверсу очередную гадость, не выходя за границы дозволенного законом. Это было вполне в его духе. Он не стал говорить об этом Гриндельвальду — тот и сам догадается, когда первое впечатление потеряет яркость.

Еще один взмах волшебной палочкой, и самопишущее перо остановилось. Пожалуй, ему хватит. Трэверс и так устал скрывать эти отчеты от любопытствующих авроров, заходящих в его кабинет. Ему даже не было жаль сожженных бумаг — он и сам бы предпочел избавиться от них.

К тому же у Трэверса всегда была отличная память.


End file.
